Jasper Breaux
Jasper, (''Jasper'' Bréaux' in French)', or known as Jasper Breaux is one of the main antagonists in Whitmore, and one of the main characters. Jasper Breaux is a Vampire. He is a very old and powerful vampire that shows no mercy to his victims. He along with his brother both got subsequently fed blood by their friend Antoinette, a handmaiden. He later got turned into a vampire. He is the youngest known member of the Breaux family. Jasper was the second son of a wealthy French noble-family, which consisted of Geoffroi Breaux, his unknown mother, along with his older brother, Heath. Jasper was born in Marseille, France in 1345 on March 21st, this makes him 674 years old in present time. His family consisted of a father, a mother and an older brother. He is the youngest sibling in his family. The Breaux family quickly moved to Whitmore after the living conditions in Marseille went badly and because of their father's job that required them to move to Whitmore. His father was Geoffroi Breaux, a man who favoured his older brother, Heath Breaux, who is also a vampire, and whom he shared a strained relationship with, in which they fought for the love of their father whilst human. Geoffroi grew to hate vampires with an undying passion, believing them to be utter monsters that must be eliminated at all costs. Along the other Whitmore residents, they created the Town Council with a mission to kill the vampires in Whitmore. When Heath told him that he didn't think all vampires are evil, Geoffroi grew suspicious, thinking his own son might be a vampire. Geoffroi ultimately shot his own sons when he found out that they were both vampires. However, unbeknownst to him, both brothers had Antoinette's blood in their systems, and they woke hours later in the transition to become vampires. They then proceeded to kill their father together in revenge for killing them both and not loving them. He was only 19 at the time of his death and when becoming a vampire. Jasper then became a ruthless killing machine as he proceeded to kill his own mother while transitioning. He also slaughtered his whole village in France, earning him a nickname, "Le tueur impitoyable de Marseille" which means 'The Ruthless Killer of Marseille'. He now resides in Whitmore with his older brother after moving there. He quotes " The evil lurked here, so why not move here brother? ". He is not very much liked in the Whitmore gang anymore because of his un-mannered and destructible behaviour. He is no longer a member of the team as he is no longer a good person. However, his bad nature did catch the attention of someone, Eve Bowen. Personality When Jasper was just in the early stages of being a vampire, he slaughtered three villages. Which afterwards, he was devastated and cried into Heath's shoulder. After his own father killed him and his older brother, he felt shocked and betrayed. Jasper is continuously described as being cruel, sadistic, careless, paranoid, reckless, impulsive, short-tempered, aggressive, volatile, unpredictable, slightly unreasonable, narcissistic, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive. He shows little to no regard for human life in general, Jasper never feels guilt and remorse for most of his actions, despite that, he does have morals. Despite his negative traits, Jasper has shown to be very protective of his older brother Heath, who stayed by his side for centuries not growing old of his evil-doings. Jasper is very conniving and strategic. He always has back-up plans in effect, as he's had far too much go wrong in his life. While it hasn't been explored in canon specifically, it's easy to say that Jasper has trusted very few people in his life. The only person that he has ever trusted with his life is Heath. Jasper also has a raging temper. He acts out on it fairly often and is unforgiving no matter who is on the receiving end of it. He doesn't believe that a vampire should allow themselves to feel love: showing love and affection is, to him, their kind's greatest weakness. Yet he has allowed himself to feel love recently, showing affection to Eve. Trivia * Jasper is the sinister one out of the two Breaux brothers. Heath described his brother as an insane maniac killer that can’t be stopped. * His favourite drink is red wine, simply because of the taste, look and how he can mix it with blood. * His favourite colour is also Blood Red. * He owns a 1969 Oldsmobile cutlass 442 convertible. * Jasper majored in Physical Education at Whitmore College. Appearance Jasper is described as a 6'0 tall standing man. He has white straight hair that covers at his left eye slightly, it is also slightly wavy in texture as seen how he styles it down. He has slim black eyebrows that curve upwards in an arch making him look a little eviler than his brother that has soft straight eyebrows. He has these stunning eyes that are cyan and swims in ocean hues. He is tall and fit, with a thin, wiry and lean build. He does not tower over Heath in height as he is of 6'0 in height and his brother is taller than him. He is said to share a startling resemblance to his mother, yet he also to some extent looks like his older brother Heath, however, they do not share a lot of similar traits. He has a tan, restless face with high cheekbones. Jace has a slight cleft in his chin, small thin lips and a slender nose. His jawline is very angular and sharp. His eyelashes are very long and you can see them clearly. His face is covered in freckles along his cheeks and nose bridge. He also has a few face piercings, like a nose-bridge piercing in black and an eyebrow-piercing on his right brow in black. He has over 15 ear-piercings that cover both of his ears. He also has a slight smirk on his lips always, because his lip-corners turn up. Genevieve described his face to Luke as handsome and good-looking, with a hint of sexiness. Jasper's style is very dark, he likes to wear dark-toned clothing, sometimes opting for brighter colours. He likes to wear a combination of sweaters and ripped jeans, pair it off with a black denim jacket, with clean sneakers. He usually wears jeans with rips in them. He likes wearing denim a lot, whether its dark, light or washed out denim, he pairs it off with t-shirts, green, white or patterns. He sometimes wears double denim. He also likes to layer clothing like a striped shirt with a cardigan, jeans with a belt and sneakers. His formal wear is usually a patterned vest with a white collared shirt and jeans, something clean. He isn't a fan of suits. Quotes "I'm itching to kill something. What are we waiting for? Killing someone publicly is thrilling, make a spectacle of it. Seeing as it is even more entertaining to see their reactions." "The evil lurked here, so why not move here brother?" ' '"I'm not the troubled one here, after all, you simply couldn't control me, brother." "The taste of blood... it is exquisite once you're a vampire, you can't control the hunger for it even if you resist. The deceit of it.. it is foolish to endure it..." Name Jasper means "treasurer" in Persian. This name was traditionally assigned to one of the wise men (also known as the Magi, or three kings) who were said to have visited the newborn Jesus. The name can also be given in reference to the English word for the gemstone. And Breaux means French (Bréaux): metathesised form of Beraud, a Germanic personal name composed of the elements ber(n) ‘bear’ + wald ‘rule’. Compared to Braud, Brault.   Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampire Category:Whitmore Characters Category:Whitmore Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Breaux Family Category:Major Antagonists Category:Antagonists